No es imposible
by Mila James
Summary: Mi primer Lucy/Tumnus: Dos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Solamente quería estar sola. Dejar de escuchar las voces de sus hermanos. Poder quitar la niebla que se cerraba sobre su cabeza y que estaba comenzando a asfixiarla. No quería más, ya estaba cansada de esta búsqueda incesante de novio que comenzó cuando Peter dijo "Ya cumpliste 18" y posó sus ojos sobre ella tantos minutos que pensó que la estaba analizando con rayos X.

Edmund se encargó de hacer que Peter no se olvidara de eso y repetía la misma frase con el mismo tono de ultratumba de su hermano mayor. Sólo para molestarla, el muy idiota.

Y justo cuando pensaba que Susan la entendería, mientras almorzaban, le preguntó "¿Y has pensado en alguien?"

**Otra vez…**

* * *

Si no hubiera sido por su amigo, el señor Beaver, no se habría enterado de nada. ¿Acaso Lucy no pensaba decírselo? Creía que erean buenos amigos… y los amigos se cuantan todo ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

Siempre pensó que cuando Lucy cumpliera los 18, comenzaría a alejarse de él, porque "¿quién querría ser amigo de un tonto fauno?", se decía a sí mismo. Además, entendía que una reina no podía ser tan cercana a una simple criatura como él. Pero se quivocó: Lucy seguía siendo tan amiga suya como a los 9 años, cuando la conoció.

El único problema era que esa linda amistad que había surgido, con el paso de los años, para él empezó a significar otra cosa. Otra clase de sentimientos. Otra clase de emociones.

**Pero eso era imposible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Se estaba sirviendo una taza de té cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. "¿Quién será a esta hora, tan tarde?", pensó el señor Tumnus, caminando hacia la entrada de su cueva. Abrió y vio que era la señorita Lucy, quien para taparse de la copiosa lluvia que afuera caía, se tapaba sobre la cabeza con unas hojas de un periódico. Llevaba un abrigo largo y estaba completamente mojada.

- Reina Lucy, querida, pase, por favor.

- Señor Tumnus, siento molestarlo a esta hora.

Lucy se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el colgador de la entrada, y sentándose sobre la alfombra de la sala, con las piernas cruzadas, comenzó a secar su pelo con el calor que le llegaba de la chimenea.

Tumnus corrió a buscarle unas toallas secas y puso una sobre sus hombros, sentándose en el suelo frente a ella, muy cerca.

-¿Qué pasa, querida Lucy? ¿Por qué tanta prisa en venir?

-Bueno, creo que usted ya habrá escuchado la noticia de que…

-De que sus hermanos están buscándole esposo. Sí, lo escuché.

Lucy, avergonzada por no habérselo contado, agachó la mirada y sintió su rostro arder

- Lo siento, señor Tumnus – dijo, buscando enojo en sus ojos azules.

Pero la mirada dulce del fauno dio a entender que la había perdonado. Él, a tientas en la oscuridad, buscó sus manos y las sostuvo fuertes entre las suyas.

- En sus ojos veo que no se quiere casar, querida.

- ¡Cuánto me conoce, señor Tumnus!

- ¿No ha encontrado aún a la persona indicada?

- Él no me ve de esa forma, al parecer.

El fauno sintió que algo se rompía dentro de sí. En mil pedazos. Su Lucy estaba enamorada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

- Bueno, creo que eso es imposible, señorita, porque ¿quién no se enamoraría de usted?

- Entonces, me parece que él es inmune a mis encantos - comentó la Reina, sonriendo tristemente.

Tumnus acarició las manos de Lucy y las dejó sobre su regazo. Tomó una de las toallas que le había pasado a su amiga y comenzó a secarle el largo cabello, delicadamente.

- Tal vez ese tonto todavía no se da cuenta, querida. Tal vez necesita algo, un solo gesto, para poder ver y entenderlo. Y estoy seguro que la amará.

- ¿Usted cree, señor Tumnus?

- Completamente.

De pronto, el fauno sintió sobre sus hombros las delicadas manos de Lucy y sus suaves labios sobre los suyos. Sorprendido, se quedó congelado en su sitio y la Reina, avergonzada, se alejó.

- Perdone, señor Tumnus. Pensé… pensé que usted podría sentir lo mismo por mí.

Lucy se levantó del suelo, pero Tumnus la sujetó de la mano y ella volvió a sentarse frente a él.

- ¿En serio, Lucy? ¿Soy yo? – el fauno tomó las manos de la chica y las besó.

- ¿Quién más podría haber sido?

Tumnus se acercó a Lucy y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, así que aprovechó para darle un beso (un poco más largo que el anterior).

Abrazados frente a la chimenea, comenzaron a hablar en susurros:

- Oye, ¿cómo sus hermanos la dejaron venir sola, señorita?

- Ellos no tienen idea, Tumnus.

- ¿Se... se escapó?

- No importa, no se darán cuenta hasta mañana. Aunque se van a dar cuenta de inmediato que estoy aquí.

- Si quiere voy a dejarla hasta el castillo.

- No, no, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

- Pero… pero ¿qué le dirá al rey Peter?

Lucy, coqueta, lo miró y lo besó en los labios.

- Que pare la búsqueda. Ya encontré lo que necesitaba.

_[ Gracias a Maka y a Isis por sus review :) ]_


End file.
